


No to PDA

by deathbyfanfictioning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfanfictioning/pseuds/deathbyfanfictioning
Summary: The one where everyone finds out that Harry and Draco are dating but Draco is terribly against PDA.





	No to PDA

Two weeks. They had only been together for two weeks before people had found out. 

Draco paused before the entrance to the Great Hall and pressed his forehead against the cool stone wall. He could do this. So everyone knew that he was dating Harry Potter. So what? He had ignored the sneers when he had returned to Hogwarts for his 8th year, he had suffered through the occasional hex and had pointedly ignored any waspish comments that had floated his way. Somehow, he had endured all of this with his chin up and a disinterested look on his face.  
He straightened determinedly, took a deep breath and walked in. Keeping his eyes on the wall above the Slytherin table, he still couldn’t miss how the noise of people chattering tapered off. Undeterred, he marched on. Pansy and Blaise, who had their heads close together in conversation, looked up. They glanced quickly at one another and then slid apart making space for Draco. He didn’t let the relief show on his face. Pansy was smart enough to wait until he was settled in and had filled his plate before asking, “Really, Draco? You didn’t think to tell us before we found out from a shrieking Weasley?”  
Draco huffed out a sigh. “Of course I did. When we were ready you were the first people I was going to tell. It’s not my fault Weasley and Granger had the same idea we did and happened upon our broom closet.”  
After giving him a searching look Pansy nodded, satisfied. She leaned in and whispered, “Tell us how it happened.”  
Sneering, Draco was about to tell her to mind her own business when a hand fell on the back of his neck. He turned and found himself mouth to mouth with Harry. Whistles and cheers, and a few other less pleasant sounds, rose from around them. Panic rose thickly up his throat. He used both hands to shove Harry off of him. “What are you doing, Potter?” he whispered harshly.  
Harry was looking rather taken aback and more than a little confused. He glanced at the surrounding Slytherins who were all watching with interest. Clearing his throat he answered, “I came to say good morning. I thought that since everyone knows..” He trailed off. The uncertainty in his bright green eyes made Draco uneasy, but he couldn’t ignore the panic he felt or the blush blooming on his cheeks.  
“So because they know we are seeing each other it’s alright for you to maul me in front of everyone?” Draco asked.  
A hint of amusement lit in Harry’s eyes. “Maul? Really, Draco. By now you should be able to tell the difference between a chaste kiss and when I’m trying to maul you.”  
There were snickers around the table and a delighted laugh from Pansy. She moved over and patted the seat between her and Draco. “Potter, please do sit and tell us more.”  
Draco made a choking noise. “I think that’s rather too much already. Potter, why are you sitting down?”  
Harry reached for some toast and buttered it. “I’m having breakfast with my boyfriend.” He looked around at the many Slytherins still staring at him. He tilted his head to the side and added, “And all of Slytherin apparently.” More snickers.  
This was too much. Far too much. And when Harry extended his hand for Draco to take a bite of his toast, he couldn’t believe it. He looked down at the toast and up at Harry again. Harry raised an eyebrow. “I am not eating toast from your hand, Potter!” Draco sneered.  
Harry sighed, put the toast down and turned to face him. “What’s wrong?”  
Draco huffed and looked down at his untouched plate. “Nothing.”  
“Are you sure? Is it because I mentioned mauling and didn’t follow through? Because tonight-”  
Horrified, Draco could do nothing but cover his eyes with a hand and weakly say, “Harry..”  
Which, thankfully, was enough to shut him up.  
With a sigh, Pansy offered. “Purebloods aren’t very affectionate in public, Potter. Or possibly at all, I really couldn’t say for sure since I don’t think I have even seen my parents kiss.”  
There was a drawn out silence and Draco couldn’t take it anymore. He lowered his hand to find Harry was staring at Pansy in shock. He looked at Draco and quickly shuttered his expression. “Right. Sorry. I guess we didn’t really have time to prepare for this.” He cleared his throat. “I’ll just go back to the Gryffindor table.”  
“No!” Draco said. “I don’t want you to leave. Just.. behave?” He smiled tentatively and was relieved when Harry grinned at him before he resumed eating. 

\--

One month later. 

Harry watched Draco roll his eyes at Ron. They were sitting in the Three Broomsticks on a Saturday night with Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise. Looking back at the past month, Harry couldn’t believe how smoothly it had gone and how well everyone was getting on. After that first awful morning when he had kissed Draco in the Great Hall, Harry had learned to keep his hands to himself when they weren’t alone. He was enormously relieved to find out that Draco still wanted to spend as much time as possible together in and out of their rooms. He was not embarrassed that people knew that they were together; he just did not want people to see them being intimate.  
Something that Harry, several times a day, thought was a great pity. In fact, he was thinking it right this very second as he watched his beautiful boyfriend smirk at Hermione and that now familiar feeling rushed through him and all he wanted to do was kiss those smirking lips. Draco glanced at him and he must have had a dopey smile on his face because he saw the smirk fall away as Draco gave a soft smile meant just for him. The feeling grew along with Harry’s smile and he knew he should tell Draco that he loved him soon.  
“Harry, Mrs Weasley wants to know if you’ll be having Christmas with us at the Burrow. She says she asked Ron to ask you ages ago, but we both figured he hadn’t said anything yet.” Hermione said, eyeing Ron who was sheepishly avoiding her gaze.  
Harry laughed and quickly looked at Draco who was watching him carefully. Turning back to Hermione he answered, “I haven’t actually thought about Christmas yet. I’ll be sure to let you know my plans soon.” There was warmth and pressure on the side of his leg as Draco scooted closer to him on the bench. Harry glanced up but Draco was focused on the Butterbeer that he was busy sipping.  
The conversation continued and Harry was laughing at Pansy’s impression of Filch when he felt warm fingers on his wrist. He looked down at his lap underneath the table and saw Draco’s pale hand flip over his own and intertwine their fingers. Looking up, he found Draco engaged in a potions conversation with Hermione. The only proof he had that Draco’s hand hadn’t acted of its own volition was the pink staining Draco’s cheeks. He recovered rather slowly but managed to rip his eyes away from Draco and look around the table to see if anyone else had noticed. They hadn’t. Nobody questioned the big goofy grin that stole across his features when Draco squeezed his hand either. He risked another glance at Draco and their eyes met. Draco’s cheeks were becoming pinker and he rolled his eyes at Harry, but Harry still saw the quirk of his lips.  
“Wait,” Pansy interrupted them loudly. “Are you two holding hands under the table?”  
Harry’s smile vanished and he made to let go of Draco’s hand, but Draco held on.  
“Yes, Pansy. We are holding hands. So what?” He drawled.  
“No, I don’t mean it like it’s a bad thing, Draco. I was just surprised. What made you change your mind?” she asked.  
Harry was also particularly interested in this answer. He watched as Draco’s blush deepened. “Well, I thought about it and I don’t really understand why purebloods are so opposed to showing affection. The only thing I could think of was that a lot of the marriages are arranged, so maybe there was no affection there.”  
Hermione was smiling and nodding at Draco while Pansy looked pensive. Blaise on the other hand, was grinning slyly. “So, Draco.” He started. ”You finally decided there was nothing wrong with showing the world that you’re in love?”  
Everyone was silent, so Harry could clearly hear his heart thumping in his chest. He watched as Draco chewed on his bottom lip, face aflame. Slowly he turned to Harry, his grey eyes cautious but full. “Yes,” he cleared his throat. “I did.”  
And finally, Harry got to kiss his boyfriend in front of other people. And he did. Thoroughly. Even when their friends started to laugh and groan. Draco was laughing against his mouth when he pulled away and said, “Thank Merlin, because I have a lot to show.”


End file.
